<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living in Darkness by NicoDiAngeloLover7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921545">Living in Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7'>NicoDiAngeloLover7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death Eater Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 2, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Trope: Sun and Moon, light and dark, mentions of Hermione, mentions of Ron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never expected his life to end up this way. But he refused to regret it. He was his darkness...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living in Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for the Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo. The trope was Sun and Moon. Which I translated into interpreting as: light and dark. </p><p>There is important info at the end note, I suggest to read it since it will contain information on what I will be writing next. Love you all!!!</p><p>I hope you'll enjoy this!</p><p>~NicoDiAngeloLover7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Living in Darkness</strong>
</p><p>Harry wasn't sure how he managed to get to where he was. But for some odd reason he didn't want to regret any of it. He wasn't sure if he should be scared of that fact or not. But there was a wandering thought if Hermione would actually smack him for his actions. He didn't think she would. She seemed to approve of Blaise for some odd reason. Though Ron was a different story… He only looked at it that Blaise was a Slytherin and Death Eater. Though he didn't dare to try to break their friendship like fourth year, so that had to count for something. But… Hermione… she was a different story.</p><p>He couldn't help but marvel at his friend. Hermione didn't see those titles, as bad as they were. She only saw that Blaise made him happy. And that was all that was needed to get into her good graces. Though she did have an eye on him from time to time. He wondered if it was also because Blaise could rival her in a battle of intelligence. But he would never gloat about his achievements either. And he had plenty of opportunities to do so, but he never did.</p><p>It was hard to say what exactly may have won Hermione over concerning Blaise. But Harry couldn't help but thankful that whatever it was… that it did. Ron may have begrudgingly tolerated Blaise's presence around him. But Hermione had almost welcomed him with open arms, but she still threatened him on what would happen if he broke his heart. Harry didn't know if he was going to die of embarrassment then or not.</p><p>Harry didn't care about those titles, though he probably should… He couldn't help but just see… Blaise. He didn't know how he managed to carry himself the way that he did. There were times that Hermione made him feel stupid for not getting something. Blaise would be able to explain it in such a way he could understand. And he threatened to curse him if Harry dared to think he wasn't as smart as him or Hermione.</p><p>The bottom line was, Blaise had blood on his hands. It was a fact they both knew. Both muggles, witches, and wizards. Blaise didn't even know the number anymore. Though it was more muggles than those that carried magical blood. But that didn't scare him away like Blaise thought it would. If anything, it made him stick closer to his side.</p><p>He should have run in the other direction… but he didn't. He didn't even hesitate to invite Blaise to Slughorn's Christmas party. He couldn't imagine going with anyone but Blaise. His dark skin a vast comparison to his tan. But that didn't mean he didn't love him any less. Even then, Harry had felt an unwavering amount of affection for the Italian wizard. He could still remember what he was wearing. And the image of his emerald satin robes was enough to almost make his mouth water. Blaise certainly knew how to wear Slytherin colors well. It had been enough to take his breath away. Though there had been other things that happened that night. Enough to make him blush in remembrance. He had never known Blaise could be so talented with his tongue and cock.</p><p>And that was when Harry gasped. He felt teeth begin to graze his neck. There was only one person that could be doing that. And it definitely wasn't a Gryffindor either.</p><p>Blaise had pressed himself flush against Harry's body. His teeth gently grazing against his neck, tongue darting out to trace the skin there. Fully aware that it was a sensitive spot on Harry's body.</p><p>It pulled a moan out of Harry's lips.</p><p>Blaise never sucked or applied pressure there. His lips pulled back to hover his Harry's ear.</p><p>"So… I'm the darkness to your light… huh?"</p><p>Harry felt Blaise's hot breath wash over his ear before his teeth nibbled at his earlobe.</p><p>"Fuck Blaise…" Harry gasped.</p><p>Harry didn't need to look to see a smirk grace his lips.</p><p>"Maybe later…" was the dark promise.</p><p>Harry almost groaned in want.</p><p>"My little savior… loving to be defiled by a cruel Death Eater…" Blaise teased.</p><p>"Don't care," Harry panted.</p><p>Blaise pulled back to see the lust in his lover's eyes.</p><p>"All good things come to those that wait, my dear lion…"</p><p>"With you doing that…" Harry retorted.</p><p>"I doubt you want the stench of death near you right now," Blaise's tone turned from teasing to serious. As if he just realized that and needed to wash it off.</p><p>Harry kissed his lips, "I don't care."</p><p>"Harry… you will never have to kill someone… I do…"</p><p>Harry traced Blaise's face with his thumb.</p><p>"I know… but that doesn't mean I don't care for you any less than I do," Harry's voice was soft, the earlier mood forgotten.</p><p>"You shouldn't… but I can't help be glad that you do…"</p><p>"As long as you'll have me… You may be Voldemort's for now… but that won't last forever," Harry comforted.</p><p>Blaise sunk into the warmth of Harry's lips. Wanting to lose himself in him. He shouldn't want Harry… to corrupt him. His darkness could easily overtake his light and warmth. Where his life had been nothing but darkness and cold.</p><p>"Now about that promise," Harry smirked.</p><p>Blaise grinned, he didn't think he would ever get tired of Harry. And now… he wanted to show him and his body how much. He fully planned on making Harry scream for more as he was spread out on his bed. At least for now, he would be able to get lost in his love and lust for the Gryffindor in front of him. To least try to believe that the darkness of being a Slytherin and Death Eater didn't matter for a little while.</p><p>But if he made Harry yelp by cupping a certain area of his trousers… well that was for him and Harry to know. Not even caring for the glare that was aimed for him. He had a Gryffindor to defile…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will be writing more for the Rare Pair bingo, but they will all be one-shots. Ranging from 500 - 2,500 words. I'm not opposed to writing more if it happens. </p><p>These are the ships you are likely to see: </p><p>Blaise Zabini/Harry Potter<br/>Marcus Flint/Harry Potter<br/>Dean Thomas/Harry Potter<br/>Terence Higgs/Harry Potter<br/>Percy Weasley/Harry Potter<br/>Viktor Krum/Harry Potter<br/>Viktor Krum/Blaise Zabini</p><p>~NicoDiAngeloLover7</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>